


Read To Me

by royalwilds



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Hawke and Fenny Babies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:21:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21924334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/royalwilds/pseuds/royalwilds
Summary: Being new parents is tough and means little to no sleep but thankfully Hawke has Fenris to read her a bedtime story.
Relationships: Fenris/Female Hawke, Fenris/Hawke (Dragon Age)
Kudos: 30





	Read To Me

**Author's Note:**

> This is set sometime after DA:2, I'm not really sure I just wanted to right about Hawke/Fenris babies.

Hawke knew what tired felt like. Nights stuck in a ship jammed full of people fleeing from the blight with her family, not sleeping out of fear of people trying to steal from or harm her family. Nights that she spent working to get any coin she could to get her family out of Lowtown, fatigue weighing her down some days so much that she thought she’d fall asleep on her feet. Nights that she spend plagued by nightmares after her mothers death. 

Hawke understood being tired but she swore up and down she never felt more tired than now. She held her tiny son, Malcolm to her chest praying to anyone she could that he would fall asleep even if it was just for an hour. She rocked him back and forth pacing the room. After a while she heard his soft snores. She cradled him in her arms taking in his soft features, dark skin just a shade lighter than his fathers. He was the spitting image of his father, ears and all. She pressed a gentle kiss to his forehead before setting him down in his crib.

She let out a sigh of relief, she eyed her bed wanting to dive in but first she wanted to retrieve her husband. Before she could leave the bedroom she heard an ear piercing cry from the living room. She walked out to see Fenris pacing the room with Malcolm’s twin brother Leto in his arms. 

“One down and another up.” She joked but she was so tired it sounded hollow. 

“I think he’s hungry.” He said handing him over to her. She took him, hurrying to feed him hoping that he would sleep after. She sat down on the couch with a sigh. Fenris sat next to her, wrapping his arm around her shoulder, pulling her into his chest.

“I’ve never been this tired in my life.” She said. “You should sleep, Fenris, someone should.” She lolled her head back against the side of his chest, digging her face in. 

“We suffer together.” He said, she could feel his deep voice rumble through his chest. 

“So romantic.” She smiled against his skin. “Have kids, they said. It’ll be fun, they said. They didn’t mention the part where you never sleep. Or when one baby wakes up the other then you have _two_ screaming babies.” 

“Reality rarely holds up to fantasies.” He replied.

“I don’t know, I’d say marrying you held up pretty well.” She said with a chuckle. “And I think I’d enjoy my sweet boys if I had more than an hour of sleep last night.”

“It’ll get easier.” He reassured her, stroking her hair. “I promise.”

“Hmm.” She mumbled against his chest.

“He’s asleep, let me take him.” Fenris said taking his son. He left to their room for a moment before returning. Her eyes immediately closed and she found herself already drifting off by the time Fenris returned. He scooped her off the couch in his arms and carried her to the bed.

“I can walk.” She gently protested in a groggy tone even though she didn’t want him to put her down. 

“You deserve to be carried.” He replied.

“Well I can’t argue with that.” She said with a lazy smirk.

Fenris set her down onto the bed crawling in beside her pulling her back into his arms. She laid face down into his chest, her arms around him. He gently stroked her back, enjoying their moment of peace. 

“Fenris.” She said.

“Yes, Hawke.” He replied.

“Read me a story.” She said her words muffled by his chest.

“Why don’t you just sleep.”

“C’mon, read me something! Just like old times.” She begged. “It’ll be good practice for when the boys are older.”

Without a word he reached for the book beside their bed, opened it and started reading.

“The Champion of Kirkwall made her way into the empty mansion of her companion. She found him in deep thought sat next to the burning fireplace. She refused to hesitate as she moved across the room, towards the elf” he read.

“Fenris, not that crap Varric wrote about us.” She groaned moving her face from his chest to protest. “Especially not that scene!”

“She grasped him, pushing him against the wall, pressing her lips against his as they-” he continued. She reached her arm up lazily to cover his mouth.

“Please, I beg of you. You are not a cruel man.” She whined. “Never mind the reading, let’s just sleep.” She sighed. 

“I’ll read to you when you’re less tired.” Fenris smirked, pulling his wife closer, pressing a kiss onto her forehead. 

“I love you.” He said.

“I love you too.” She returned.

“Sleep well, Hawke.” He said before pulling the blankets up to cover them both before he closed his eyes drifting into a peaceful sleep.


End file.
